106396-carbine-want-to-make-some-more-money
Content ---- ---- ---- Yes, no cash shop please.... Otherwise the Aurin in my laboratory gets it! And by 'it' I mean they get to test out the business end of my new Argon LAZER :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Time limits make things hard -> replace the current time limits with shorter time limits, making everything harder, and removing the old time limits. :3 | |} ---- ---- Well, why do hardcores think that we shouldnt have access to the same content? Hardcores are rewarded by being world 1st - 10th+, and they have a gear advantage when the next tier of raids come out, casuals will just have to grind the same tier of raids to br able to get into the next tier... blah blah blah. Think i dont get, carbine said they are aware of the % of players who will play wildstar? Since when are gaming companies happy with just a handfull of guilds playing this game? There arent that much elitist people and hardcore guild out there as one would think, or that they will make enough money from those people to keep the game from going f2p. The timers on dungeons for silver rewards should be removed, or at least that they require a bronze medal. The attunment is just a boot camp to get you ready for raids, but there are no timers in raids so why do we have to struggle with that? SC and SSM are a big step up from KV and STL and all of the bosses require a decent amount of skill, and all this can be avoided by just paying an elitist guild to carry you through the dungeon, they dont charge much and for the amount of time you save practicing and frustrating its well worth the money. Also remove the stupid world bosses from the attunment, because they are retarded and have nothing to do with raids, they are just a pain to grind a camp. | |} ---- If I have to pay a subscription AND use a cash shop for in game things, I'm out. Yes costumes are optional, but they're very important to me and one of the reasons I play. The goal of a subscription based game should be to make a game good enough that enough people sub to pay the bills and then some. Cash shops in subscription games infuriate me. It feels like I'm playing a free to play game, only someone's stealing $15 a month from me. The only exception is if everything in the cash shop can be earned in game by playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I fixed it for you! | |} ---- ---- My point is its either one or the other, not both :P | |} ---- I know, I couldn't resist though >.> | |} ---- ---- It would still be alive today..... Let us have a moment of silence for the fallen. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ala Marvel Heroes. Heaps. | |} ---- So a game being hard means that you have to play it for ten hours a day? notsureifserious.jpg | |} ---- My eyes burn. Please just stop the trollfest. | |} ---- ---- I knew it! | |} ---- ---- I cannot agree with this, or many of the other post about WildStar, and that has nothing to do with me actually liking and enjoying the game. This post, and many others use such strange logic in their attempts to get a point across. First of all, this game advertised as being "hardcore". Honestly, that's a marketing scam, because I'm confident that Carbine knows what happens when they cater to a specific public. They end up with a niche game for that target audience. And you know what? I would be totally fine with this. If their intention is to aim for a niche position, then they're on the right track. However, I'm also convinced that what Carbine has been advertising as "hardcore" is not the same "hardcore" being slung around on these forums by most of the audience. In my opinion, Carbine's "hardcore" is aimed at people who take their time, enjoy the game, work on the content on a steady pace. They first level up in peace, form bonds with players and then start working on the attunement. Once the attunement has been completed they will dabble more in the end-game and raiding content, allowing Carbine to monitor and adjust the entire game on a reasonable pace and not spit cut & clear end-game content out every month. Just looking at the leaked information about the future Drops believes me to be right or in the right direction. The hardcore defined by Carbine is what we call "old-school" gamers. Those who play games for fun and for a challenge. Those who do not give a flying *cupcake* about world-first, server-first or e-peen. They play the game and take the challenges because they enjoy it. And your dungeon example, nice hyperbole scoping the entire game with one experience you encountered. And yes this is orange OOC, sue me. Olivar OOC = serious business | |} ---- ---- That's great. Now let's do a Kickstarter to get Carbine the cash they need to fix PvP and attunement and add an oceanic server and we're good. Since its your shout and all :P | |} ---- NOOOO! They will take the money and still won't fix PvP. | |} ---- But man, I'll good GREAT doing broken PVP with an unbalanced class, won't I!?? Awww, yeah. | |} ---- I'd rather have an unfinished endgame with shitty loot! Oh yeah! And a game where players leave left and right......wait that describes Wildstar? Ahh shit. | |} ---- Well, Hell, brother. Take your pick. Those games are everywhere, not just here. | |} ---- True, hell they are better polished to! Here I come baby! | |} ---- ---- For some reason I read this while imagining you were wearing a polyester suit and a cheezey mustache. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dc online didnt make the big bucks off their shop vanity except housing styles maybe.. thats why they had the same crap for several years..no their making their big money off of replay badges especially after they implemented the everyone gets their own loot system.. sounds fair.. not when for several months as a healer all you get is tank and troller gear lol.. (im guilty of spending some bills on replays for dox and nex) not to mention power, movement swapping sales.. i did this to get tank and troller styles for my healer so she could get more skill points..wasnt a bad system in the end actually..just pricey | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be seeing the '/s' at the end or not, but, uh, that's exactly what CoH was for the last year of its life. | |} ---- You really should post in orange more often. That said, I believe you're right. But. I'm unconvinced such a model can work in 2014 nearly as well as it could have in, say, 2004. Between Steam making the Gamestop gaming selection just an alt-tab away, a far larger bevy of constantly updated B2P/F2P MMO titles, gamers in general being older and wiser and less tolerant of rowsdowerpucky, and that over the years a great many of us have already made those bonds and they may not transfer here... I think an argument can be made that TESO tried to follow the same model, and already they're already in the process of junking Guild Auction Houses and Veteran Ranks. I'm not saying 'old-school' gaming is dead, but Carbine's honestly fighting uphill here. | |} ----